dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Automatons
Automatons are machines/creatures encountered many times in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. The automatons were created by Ewan and one was used to replace the late Princess Valla. Appearance Automatons are generally robotic looking, with shiny metal exteriors, though the Automaton Queen is initially covered in a flesh-like casing in order to disguise herself as a human. Field Notes Automaton Queen Queen Valla was the most advanced of the automatons. She was initially covered in flesh-like skin and was utterly indistinguishable from an actual human. As she plans to take over the kingdoms on Lake Symhir (and later the world) began to come to fruition, she shed her human skin and revealed her true inner workings. She was ultimately destroyed by the Fairytale Detective, using the Craftsman's Trinket. Failed Automatons It took Ewan the Craftsman many tries to get his automatons to the point that they could convincingly portray a human. Along the way, he made many failed attempts at recreating Valla. These automatons were apparently introduced to Leda, but when they did not prove to be a close enough likeness of her dead sister, the automatons were terminated. Their parts were most likely used for future efforts, but one automaton survived more-or-less in working condition in the Ancient Dungeon of Barsia. This automaton alerted the Fairytale Detective and Leda to Ewan's proximity before powering itself down for the last time. Automaton Guard An automaton is stationed inside the royal Treasury, tasked with preventing theft. When the Fairytale Detective attempted to leave the treasury with items taken from it, the Guard activated itself and attacked the Detective, who disabled it easily. No effort was made to make this automaton appear to truly be human, though it was made in a human-like form. It is possible this Guard was merely a failed automaton recruited for the task. Golden Bears Ewan was asked to create a trio of Golden Bears to protect the Kingdom of Barsia. This was likely before he was asked to recreate Valla, though it could have been after, as well. It seems that Ewan was working on these bears when he was still living in Montafleur. The Bears were powerful creatures, capable of great damage, but were ultimately benevolent and easy to control by their masters. All three have since been destroyed. Silver Stags The Silver Stags were created by Ewan at the demand of the Automaton Queen, Valla. She required them to fake attacks on Barsia by the people of neighboring Olesia. They were very similar to the Golden Bears, aside from their coloring and shape. They followed orders given by their master, Queen Valla, and were eventually destroyed. Automaton Army After Leda turned the people of Barsia into gold, the Automaton Queen began melting them down and using the gold to create an army of Automatons that she intended to use to take over the world. Unfortunately, she lacked the power to control her army fully and needed the rest of the Fallen Star to do so. This meant she had to enter Olesia to obtain the Star without bringing her army with her. The Automaton Army was eventually returned to their original human forms when Leda made a wish on the completed Fallen Star. Origins Ewan the Craftsman was recruited by King Waclaw of Barsia to create an Automaton of his daughter, Valla, as well as a trio of Golden Bears to protect the Kingdom. Ewan was then later forced by Queen Valla to create a set of Silver Stags. Automaton Valla also learned enough of the trade from Ewan that she was eventually able to create her own Automaton Army from the people of Barsia after they were turned to gold by Leda. Relevant Parables Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she traveled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a Queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the Queen. Galleries Automatons= Gfs-half-gold-robo-valla-and-bears.jpg|Final Showdown with Automaton Queen Automaton-queen-xclose.jpg|Automaton Queen's Eyes Automaton-queen-breaks.jpg|Automaton Queen Breaking Down Gfs-leda-with-auto-fail.jpg|Leda with a Headless Failed Automaton gfs-auto-fail-no-head.jpg|Automaton without Head Gfs-auto-fail-with-head.jpg|Failed Automaton Gfs-leda-talks-to-auto-fail.jpg|Talking to the Failed Automaton gfs-auto-fail-powers-down.jpg|The Automaton Powers Down gfs-automaton-guard.jpg|Treasury Guard gfs-auto-guard-charging.jpg|The Guard Charges Up gfs-auto-guard-attacks.jpg|The Guard Attacks gfs-auto-guard-down.jpg|The Guard Disabled Gfs-automaton-soldier.jpg|Automaton Soldier gfs-disabled-automaton.jpg|Automaton Soldier Disabled Speech-bears-arise.jpg|The Trio of Golden Bears F2h-ewan-young-in-workshop.jpg|Ewan and an Automaton in Swan Kingdom f2h-automaton-prototype.jpg|Very Early Automaton in Swan Kingdom RftFS_Automaton.jpg|Automaton in Anaben Warehouse |-|Depictions= gfs-automaton-figure.jpg|Automaton Figurine ewan-auto-sketch.jpg|Automaton Sketch by Sir Ewan Automaton-in-flashback.jpg|Automaton in Flashback ewan-draws-head.jpg|Drawing of Automaton Head by Ewan |-|Other Images= gfs-auto-fail-head.jpg|Automaton Head gfs-automaton-head.jpg|Automaton Head gfs-automaton-in-making.jpg|Golden Automaton in the Making Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|The Craftsman's Trinket Gfs-auto-fail-inscription.jpg|Inscription on Failed Automaton goldenautomaton_conceptart.JPG|Golden Automaton Concept Art Category:Automatons Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow